Gemelos
by AnitaCriss
Summary: Blaine y Devon son gemelos, los dos tienen personalidades completamente opuestas, aunque eso no impide que ambos posean una hermosa relación de hermanos. Pero eso podría cambiar cuando un día llega a la escuela un nuevo chico llamado Kurt Hummel. ¿Se generará una rivalidad entre los hermanos?
1. La familia Anderson

La Familia Anderson

Era un día caluroso, no había ni siquiera un poco de viento, pero eso hacía mucho más placentero el hecho de tener una piscina en casa. Ese era uno de los tantos privilegios que tenía la familia Anderson.

Los Anderson eran millonarios, vivían en una mansión ubicada en Lima, Ohio, y era casi seguro que era una de las pocas mansiones que se ubicaban ahí, por no decir la única. La familia estaba conformada por Matthew Anderson, el padre, un hombre alto y de pelo castaño oscuro, ojos azules y una resplandeciente sonrisa. Kate Anderson, esposa de Matthew, una mujer de poca estatura, pelo negro y ligeramente ondulado, ojos dorados y una bella sonrisa. También se encontraba Cooper Anderson, el hijo mayor, cuyo único sueño era ser actor de Hollywood, tiene un gran parecido a su padre y se podría decir que es todo un rompecorazones. Y luego se encontraban Blaine y Devon, dos chicos de baja estatura, pelo negro, ojos color miel, y esa hermosa sonrisa que poseían; dos chicos gemelos con personalidades completamente distintas.

Blaine Anderson era ese típico chico rebelde que se regía por sus propias reglas, y era el más popular de la escuela por esa misma razón. Todas las chicas lo adoraban, incluso los chicos, ya que hace un año él se había declarado bisexual. Era parte del equipo de fútbol, pero no era el mariscal de campo por su baja estatura, él era corredor, y sí que era rápido. Cada vez que él marcaba un punto las chicas se derretían, y mucho más cuando les agradecía con esa encantadora sonrisa. También se encontraban sus amigos, Finn, Puck, Sam y Mike, aunque los que siempre estaban con él en todo momento eran Finn y Puck. Los tres eran inseparables.

Pero detrás de todo ese chico popular y rebelde se encontraba un Blaine mucho más "sensible", un chico cooperador y amable, un chico que sólo salía a luz cuando se encontraba con la gente que más quería, que eran sus amigos, su padre, madre, hermano y… Devon.

Devon Anderson era todo lo contrario a Blaine, era un chico tímido, obediente, y también muy estudioso, era el mejor alumno de la escuela, o como todos le decían, era el nerd. Pero eso no le importaba para nada, ya que a pesar de no tener una de las mejores reputaciones como la de su hermano, él era feliz. Sus dos mejores amigos son Sam y Mike, y sí, ellos también son amigos de Blaine, pero prefieren pasar más tiempo con Devon.

Además de tener una personalidad contraria a la de Blaine, Devon también tiene gustos distintos. Amaba los musicales, su sueño era actuar en Broadway algún día, y él tenía las habilidades y el talento para cumplir su meta. Él es completamente gay, no siente ninguna atracción hacia las mujeres como las tiene su hermano. Cuando recién se declaró tuvo problemas con algunos futbolistas, y "problemas" significa que en variadas ocasiones le pegaron y le tiraron slushies. Pero eso terminó cuando Blaine supo todo lo que pasaba y lo defendió junto con sus amigos.

Ese es uno de los tantos ejemplos que se pueden dar para demostrar que a pesar de las diferencias, Blaine y Devon son excelentes hermanos. Se apoyan y ayudan entre sí cuando alguno de los dos lo necesita. Obviamente existen las peleas, pero las saben resolver y casi siempre se terminan reconciliando.

- Debe ser porque son gemelos – dice Cooper algunas veces, cuando no puede entender la magnífica conexión de sus hermanos.

- Tú qué sabes – responde Blaine en esas ocasiones.

En fin, la familia Anderson se podría comparar a esas típicas familias perfectas que salen en los comerciales. Fiestas, encuentros, cenas, todo se hace en su mansión. La felicidad los rodea, aunque solo sea por el dinero que poseen.

* * *

Un día común y corriente Devon se encontraba en su casillero, guardando unos libros y sacando otros, tenía clases de Matemáticas y, aunque sacara buenas notas, no le gustaban tanto como a otras materias. Su favorita era castellano.

- Hola – le dijo su hermano cuando empezó a abrir su casillero, que se encontraba junto al de Devon.

- Oh, hola Blaine.

- ¿Y así me respondes? – preguntó tal vez un poco ofendido.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Dije algo malo? – dijo Devon confundido.

- No, lo que dijiste está bien, lo que está mal es el cómo lo dijiste.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo el cómo lo dije? – preguntó sin saber todavía a lo que quería decir su hermano.

- Lo dijiste muy… aburrido. ¿Acaso no te da gusto verme?

- Por supuesto que me da gusto verte, ¡eres mi hermano! – dijo sorprendido de la pregunta.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es solo que tengo matemáticas, y como que las… odio.

- Pff, me hubieras dicho desde el principio que era algo sobre estudios, me habías preocupado – dijo un poco más aliviado.

- Bueno, tal vez para ti no tiene importancia, pero para mí es una gran cosa.

- Ay si lo sé, es por eso que eres el más inteligente de todos.

Blaine comenzó a molestar a Devon y los dos empezaron a reír, pero fue interrumpido por ese peculiar gritito de la mejor amiga de Devon.

- ¡Devon, Devon, Devon! – gritaba Rachel por los pasillos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó cuando la morena ya estaba frente a él.

- ¿No lo sabes todavía?

- ¿Saber qué? – preguntó esta vez Blaine.

- ¡El chico nuevo! – exclamó.

- ¡¿Ah?! – gritaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

- Sí, hoy día llegó un nuevo chico a la escuela, y tengo que decir que… Oh miren, ¡ahí está!

Rachel apuntó a un chico que estaba ordenando sus cosas en el casillero de la esquina contraria a la que se encontraban Blaine y Devon. Los dos miraron a ese chico y de manera sincronizada a los dos se les olvidó como respirar por unos segundos. Ese chico que estaban observando era… perfecto. En un momento él miró por los pasillos e hizo contacto visual con los tres jóvenes que le observaban. Fue en ese momento en que los gemelos apreciaron esos hermosos ojos azules, y su pelo perfectamente peinado, con su delicada y pálida piel. Era la perfección ante sus ojos.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó Devon, captando la atención de Blaine.

- Al parecer se llama Kurt – respondió Rachel.

- ¿Y su apellido? – preguntó Blaine, captando esta vez la atención de Devon.

- Hummel, si no mal recuerdo, ¿Por qué?

- Por nada – dijeron los dos al unísono.

- Es tan extraño cuando los dos dicen las cosas al mismo tiempo, es como si fuera una sola persona la que habla.

Rachel se despidió de los dos y se fue a su respectiva clase.

Luego de eso Blaine y Devon se miraron y supieron al instante, tan solo por ver los ojos del otro, que ese chico traería problemas a futuro. Los dos sintieron lo mismo que el otro cuando vieron a ese chico llamado Kurt, los dos sabían que eso ocasionaría conflictos, y sabían que no sería tan fácil de arreglar como una pelea por un videojuego o por el último pedazo de pizza, no, esto era diferente, porque abarcaba un tema mucho más profundo y mucho más complicado. Ellos sabían que tarde o temprano pelearían, y no querían hacerlo, no querían que algún chico arruinara esa perfecta relación de hermanos que tenían, pero era algo que no se podía evitar, porque ahora estaban involucrados en un sentimiento que no se puede controlar, que puede hacer que una persona haga locuras, pero que sin embargo hace que valgan la pena, porque de lo que estamos hablando es de ese hermoso sentimiento que todos conocimos, conocemos o conoceremos. Estamos hablando del mismísimo amor.

* * *

Hola, este es mi nuevo fic sobre Klaine. Tal como se muestra en el capítulo, esta historia trata sobre los gemelos Blaine y Devon que conocen a Kurt, solo que eso traerá problemas, y también va a hacer que Blaine y Devon hagan algunas locuras. Más adelante se sabrá sobre un problema mucho más grande, pero eso es para capítulos próximos. Les digo que después se pondrá mejor, tengo muchas ideas para este fic de las cuales estoy ansiosa por escribir.

Espero que les guste, y por favor, dejen sus reviews, es lindo leerlos y también responderlos :3

Cariños

Anita


	2. Empezando a conocerse

- Entonces… - dijo Devon.

- Entonces… - repitió Blaine.

Los dos suspiraron y se sentaron en el sofá al mismo tiempo. Estuvieron mucho tiempo pensando en ese chico, en ese tal Kurt Hummel.

Cuando llegaron a su casa no hubo interacción, no hubo ni siquiera una mirada, era como si una pared invisible se hubiera interpuesto entre ellos.

- Blaine, sé que sentiste lo mismo que yo cuando lo vimos – comenzó a hablar Devon – Y créeme, si pudiera evitarlo lo haría, pero no puedo.

- Estoy igual que tú. No sé qué hacer. Nunca me había pasado algo así.

- A lo mejor es porque tú siempre sales con la primera persona hermosa, superficialmente, que te encuentras. Pero tú viste lo que yo vi, los ojos de ese chico eran… no lo sé, de alguna manera uno podía ver su alma a través de ellos. Se notaba tan puro e inocente. Parecía un…

- Ángel – concluyó Blaine.

- Exacto.

Los dos volvieron a suspirar. No necesitaban esto, no lo querían.

Devon, por su parte, quería conocer al amor de su vida de una manera romántica, casual, como salen en todas esas comedias que tratan del amor. Él siempre ha sido un fanático del romance, pero no de lo cliché, a Devon le encantan esas cosas inesperadas que hacen algunas personas para demostrar el amor hacia el otro. Simplemente lo encuentra adorable.

Blaine, por otro lado, no creía realmente en el amor, le parecía estúpido. Pero la verdadera razón de ello proviene del hecho que él ya se había enamorado una vez, y sufrió por ello, ya que esa persona lo había engañado. Es por eso que Blaine juró nunca volver a enamorarse.

- ¿Dev?

- ¿Sí?

- No quiero que peleemos – confesó.

Devon se quedó observando a su hermano, usualmente Blaine no dice esa clase de cosas tan sinceras, es por eso que le causó un poco de asombro el que las pronunciara.

- Y no lo haremos – aseguró Devon.

- ¿Lo prometes?

Devon se quedó pensando un momento. Era claro que si esto seguía así los dos terminarían enfrentados por el amor de Kurt, pero no quería que sucediera, así que decidió hacer todo lo posible para que eso se evitara.

- Lo prometo.

* * *

Al día siguiente Rachel fue a recibir a Blaine y a Devon en la entrada de la escuela, pero no estaba sola, no, ella estaba con Kurt.

- Hola chicos, miren a quien les quise presentar – saludó Rachel.

- Hola Rachel, emm, él debe ser el chico nuevo, ¿verdad? – preguntó Blaine, un poco nervioso.

- Sí, ¿acaso no se acuerdan? ¡Ayer ustedes dos se quedaron observándolo como por un siglo! ¿Cómo tan mala memoria?

Los gemelos se sonrojaron inmediatamente, pero Blaine, ya estando en situaciones como estas, supo cómo reaccionar y se calmó. Pero no fue el caso de Devon.

- Tranquilo, Dev. Tan solo cálmate – le susurró Blaine.

Pero Devon no pudo controlarse, y se puso aún más rojo cuando Kurt empezó a observarlo. Y mejor ni imaginarse cuando el castaño comenzó a reírse.

"La risa más hermosa que he escuchado", pensaron los dos.

- Hola, soy Kurt Hummel – se presentó Kurt hacia Devon.

- H-hola, soy Devon Anderson – pronunció apenas – y este es mi hermano Blaine.

- Hola Kurt, gusto en conocerte – dijo Blaine gentilmente, con esa encantadora sonrisa que hacía a las chicas volverse locas por él.

- El gusto es mío.

Blaine se quedó mirando a Kurt, él no reaccionaba como las demás, tan solo sonrió ligeramente y bajo la mirada. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Hice algo mal?" se cuestionaba Blaine.

- Oye Blaine, ¿qué le pasa a Devon? – preguntó Rachel.

Blaine giró hacia su hermano y notó cuan rojo se encontraba, incluso llegó a preocuparse. Tenía que encontrar rápido una excusa para poder ayudar a su hermano de esta incómoda situación.

- Ah sí, es que ayer tuvo dolores de cabeza, tal vez se esté resfriando – inventó de la nada - ¿No les importa si lo llevo a enfermería?

- No, para nada – dijo Rachel, quien se preocupó por su mejor amigo – si quieres te acompañamos.

- No es necesario. Pero gracias de todos modos.

Blaine tomó de los hombros a su hermano y lo condujo dentro del establecimiento. Luego doblaron una esquina y se perdieron de vista a los ojos de Rachel y Kurt.

- ¿No que la enfermería queda para el otro lado? – preguntó Kurt confundido.

- Sí, tienes razón… pero no importa, esos dos están dementes.

- ¿Dementes?

- Es una forma de decir, Kurt – lo tranquilizó.

- Ahh, supongo que tendré que aprender mucho de aquí.

- Sí, y tendrá que ser luego, porque si te asustaste por eso, ni pensar en tu reacción cuando conozcas a Santana.

- ¿Santana?

- Sí, la mejor amiga de Blaine.

- ¿El con o sin gel? – preguntó Kurt, quien se le era difícil distinguir a los dos gemelos.

- El sin gel – Kurt asintió.

- Y con respecto a la chica que me dijiste…

- Santana.

- Sí, ella. ¿Qué tiene? ¿Es muy mala? – preguntó un poco asustado de la respuesta.

- Emm… ni sí, ni no.

Santana, como dijo Rachel, era la mejor amiga de Blaine, y se podría decir que era el infierno mismo cuando se enojaba, también cuando había una persona que no le agradaba. Había que tener cuidado. Cuando ella dice que se va a poner a la altura de Lima Height Adjacent, uno tiene que retractarse inmediatamente, o toda su furia recae sobre ti. También, cuando ella pierde la paciencia, uno lo puede notar porque empieza a hablar en español, y esos momentos son de temer. Pero no todo es malo sobre ella, tiene cosas buenas que la hacen ser querida. Siempre defiende a los que ella considera como su familia, y en este caso sería Blaine, Devon, Brittany, Quinn, y últimamente, Rachel. Ella siempre los apoya y siempre trata de darles los mejores consejos. Si es que alguien les falta el respeto, ella se encarga de eso a su manera: insultando, y vaya que lo hace bien. Es extremadamente popular, razones por la cual conoció a Blaine. Y juntando todos los aspectos positivos y negativos que posee, se podría llegar a la conclusión de que ella es una gran persona, a pesar de lo malévola que es.

- ¿Y eso qué significa? – preguntó Kurt luego de la respuesta que le dio Rachel.

- Significa que dependiendo si le caes bien o mal, ella será un tipo de persona contigo. Y te aconsejo no caerle mal – concluyó Rachel cuando tocaron el timbre para entrar a clases.

* * *

- Necesitarás controlarte, Dev – le dijo Blaine cuando lo llevó al baño para echarle agua en el rostro y bajarle la temperatura.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Blaine? Solo fueron… nervios – dijo sumamente avergonzado.

- Como digas. Lo que trato de decirte es que tendrás que mantener la calma cuando estés frente a Kurt. Yo opino que deberías agradecerme por lo que hice, te salvé.

- Sí, gracias por eso, te lo agradezco mucho – dijo sinceramente.

- De nada.

Cuando Devon por fin pudo calmarse, los dos salieron del baño y caminaron juntos a su próxima clase.

- ¿Y qué haremos? – preguntó Devon.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Me refiero a que esto no puede seguir así, con lo de Kurt. Tú estuviste en primera fila viendo mi reacción al decirle a él solamente mi nombre. ¿Cómo crees que me pondré cuando algún día conversemos sobre cualquier tema?

- No lo sé – Blaine suspiró, realmente no sabía qué hacer, estaba perdido.

- Esto va de mal en peor. ¡Siento que me estoy comportando como un niño de 5 años!

- Pero si ya lo eres – se burló Blaine.

- Ya cállate, no creo que tus bromas sean muy bien recibidas en estos momentos.

Los dos entraron a clase y se sentaron juntos. Ahora les tocaba Español, así que prácticamente Blaine no haría nada, y Devon hablaría incoherencias en la perspectiva de su hermano.

Pero nada de eso ocurriría, ya que entró a la sala de clases nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo Kurt.

- Lo siento, Mr. Schue – se disculpó el castaño – es solo que se me olvidó traer el cuaderno – se sonrojó.

Todos en la clase se empezaron a burlar de la torpeza de Kurt, todos menos ellos.

- ¡Oigan, ya basta! - gritó Blaine, captando las miradas sorprendidas de todos los estudiantes que se encontraban presentes.

Se formó silencio, todos lo miraban, incluidos su hermano, Mr. Schue… y Kurt. Sentía que todos esperaban a que hablara de nuevo, y se vio obligado a continuar.

- No se burlen de él – dijo con un tono más calmado – a cualquiera se le puede olvidar un cuaderno, no hay necesidad de burlarse de ello.

- Gracias, Blaine – dijo Mr. Schue – Ahora Kurt, si quieres puedes sentarte en ese lugar.

Kurt asintió y se fue a sentar en un puesto al lado de la ventana, pero no sin antes sonreírle a Blaine, quien tomó eso como un agradecimiento.

Pero ahora la pregunta era, ¿por qué a Kurt se le olvidó algo tan básico como el cuaderno? Que al cabo de todo es casi lo único que necesitas traer a la escuela, además de ti mismo.

La respuesta se encontraba solamente en la cabeza de Kurt, en sus pensamientos.

El día de ayer, en su primer día de clases, se sentía totalmente desconcertado. No conocía a nadie, y sentía cómo todas las miradas se posaban en él. Solo quería que terminara el día y llegar a casa para esconderse de todos.

Pero faltaba mucho para eso, y se sintió extrañamente observado cuando comenzó a ordenar un poco las cosas de lo que sería su nuevo casillero. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró alrededor para ver si había alguien que le causaba esa rara sensación… y los vio.

Eran dos chicos y una chica que se encontraban al lado opuesto del que Kurt estaba. La chica era baja y morena, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y liso, su ropa era un poco extraña, era como si se vistiera de colegiala, aunque no fuera necesario hacerlo, ya que la escuela no tenía uniforme. Y los dos chicos eran… bueno, obviamente eran gemelos, pero a Kurt les pareció lindos, extremadamente lindos. Y algo que a Kurt sí le llamó la atención de esos chicos eran la forma completamente distinta de vestirse. Uno era, a vista de todos, un chico ordenado, por decirlo así, ya que sus ropas consistían en unos pantalones que le llegaban hasta el tobillo, zapatos, una camisa cuadrillé y un corbatín, que a Kurt le pareció tremendamente adorable; además de decir que usaba gel en su pelo. Y el otro chico llevaba puesto unos jeans negros, zapatillas y una chaqueta azul; y al contrario del otro chico, él no usaba gel.

Al verlos, Kurt desvió la mirada casi al instante, pero los rostros de esos chicos permanecieron en su mente durante todo el día.

Al otro día, o más bien dicho hoy, Kurt llegó temprano a la escuela, pero no pudo dar ni siquiera un paso dentro ya que la chica que estaba acompañando a los gemelos ayer lo sorprendió y le saludó con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡Hola, mi nombre es Rachel Berry!

- Emm… Hola, me llamo Kurt.

- Lo sé.

Kurt se sorprendió cuando la chica dijo que ya sabía su nombre. "¿Cómo?" se preguntó a sí mismo.

Luego comenzaron a hablar y se dieron cuenta que tenían muchas cosas en común, demasiadas para ser cierto. A Kurt le gustó eso, de hecho, le encantó. Saber que había alguien que compartía gustos en esa escuela era algo por lo cual había que estar feliz.

- ¿Sabes, Kurt? Te voy a presentar a Devon, mi mejor amigo, él tiene nuestros mismos gustos, estoy segura que se llevarán bien. Y también a su hermano, Blaine.

A Kurt en un momento casi que se le sale el corazón de su pecho. "¿Acaso ella estaba hablando de los gemelos de ayer?", pensó. Si fuera así, él no podría estar más feliz que en esos momentos.

- Mira, ¡qué suerte tenemos! Ahí vienen ellos – dijo Rachel.

Ella tomó del brazo a Kurt y lo condujo hacia donde se encontraban Blaine y Devon. Kurt creía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

- Hola chicos, miren a quien les quise presentar – saludó Rachel.

- Hola Rachel, emm, él debe ser el chico nuevo, ¿verdad? – preguntó Blaine.

- Sí, ¿acaso no se acuerdan? ¡Ayer ustedes dos se quedaron observándolo como por un siglo! ¿Cómo tan mala memoria?

Kurt pudo observar cómo los dos chicos se sonrojaban, pero luego vio a uno de ellos calmarse y tornar a su tono de piel normal, también vio como él mismo le decía algo al oído de su hermano, que todavía permanecía con la cara roja.

Eso, a Kurt, le pareció muy tierno, es por eso que se rio.

Luego se presentó y Devon también lo hizo, también Blaine, y… Kurt quería morirse. La sonrisa de Blaine era encantadora, pero no parecía auténtica, aunque para ahorrar vergüenzas Kurt decidió agachar su cabeza y esconder su rostro.

Después Blaine dio la excusa de que Devon no se sentía muy bien y se fueron. Rachel comenzó a comentarle a Kurt sobre una chica llamada Santana, que al parecer no era de las más amables en la escuela. Eso le preocupó un poco, él no quería llevarse mal con alguna persona, sólo quería agradarle a los demás, así que decidió poner todo de su parte para ser lo más simpático y sociable con todos.

Y cuando tocaron el timbre para entrar a clases, Kurt ya tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza como para preocuparse por un maldito cuaderno. Rachel se fue en otra dirección ya que tenía otra clase, y cuando Kurt se dio cuenta que le faltaba su cuaderno, se devolvió hacia su casillero y lo sacó, logrando llegar ligeramente tarde a clases.

El hecho de que todos los del aula lo molestaran por el error que cometió lo desalentó. Pero luego oyó _esa_ voz.

- ¡Oigan, ya basta! – gritó Blaine, luego hubo una pausa y continuó más calmado - No se burlen de él, a cualquiera se le puede olvidar un cuaderno, no hay necesidad de burlarse de ello.

"¿Me defendió?", se preguntó Kurt, sin creerlo todavía.

Mr. Schue le dijo a Kurt que se sentara en el puesto que se encontraba al lado de la ventana, y Kurt accedió, pero no pudo evitar sonreírle a Blaine en señal de agradecimiento. Sentía que le debía un favor, es decir, él lo defendió delante de toda la clase sin importarle lo que dijeran al respecto.

Durante toda la clase, Kurt no dejó de pensar en Blaine y Devon. Y los gemelos tampoco dejaron de pensar en Kurt.

Definitivamente este año sería muy diferente a los anteriores.

* * *

Hola nuevamente, acá les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste. En el próximo capítulo Kurt, Devon y Blaine se conocerán muuucho mejor, también habrá interacción entre Santana y Kurt. Posiblemente me demore un poco en actualizar porque la semana que viene me voy a la playa, pero voy a escribir en un cuaderno. Cuando llegué, actualizo.

Muchas gracias por los reviews :)

Anita


	3. Creo que ya lo entiendo

Creo que ya lo entiendo

Habían pasado dos semanas. Dos semanas sin comunicación alguna, dos semanas sin Kurt.

Blaine y Devon sentían que morirían si no tenían noticias de él. Según Rachel, estaba enfermo, pero a estas alturas los gemelos se preguntaban si en verdad era solo una enfermedad, ya que había faltado mucho a clases, y eso les preocupaba.

- A lo mejor es solo un resfriado – opinó Blaine.

- No creo, a estas alturas ya debería haberse recuperado –dijo Devon.

- ¿Entonces qué le habrá pasado?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Y si se cambió de escuela? – preguntó Blaine, con miedo a la respuesta.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Solo ha estado en la escuela, emm, ¿cuánto han sido?, ¿dos días?

- Sí, dos.

- Bien, han sido solo dos días. ¡Nadie se puede cambiar de escuela en ese rango de tiempo! Primero tiene que ver si le gusta o no estar ahí.

- Tal vez se sintió muy observado por nosotros.

Devon iba a refutar la idea que dio su hermano, pero no podía, era verdad, los dos lo estuvieron mirando dos días completos, y posiblemente eso lo hizo sentir incómodo, causando el hecho de que se cambiara de escuela.

- ¡Chicos, chicos! – gritaba Rachel por los pasillos.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora, Rachel? – preguntó Blaine, un poco enojado por la interrupción de la morena.

- Es Kurt, ya tengo noticias sobre él – dijo contenta.

- ¡¿Enserio?! – dijeron los dos al unísono, tal vez un poco fuerte ya que todos alrededor los quedaron mirando raro.

- Emm, sí – respondió un tanto sorprendida por la atención que le tomaron los gemelos al asunto, eso que solo habían hablado una vez con Kurt.

- Cuéntanos – pidió Devon.

- Kurt se fracturó el brazo derecho cuando se cayó por la escalera de su casa, así que estuvo en reposo estos días. No vino antes porque él no podía anotar apuntes, y sentía que ir a la escuela sería como perder el tiempo.

Tanto la cara de Blaine como la de Devon se deformaron por lo que le pasó a Kurt, adoptando una expresión aterrorizada y preocupada.

- ¿Y cómo supiste, Rachel? – preguntó Devon.

- Yo estaba muy preocupada por él, así que fui a su casa para ver cómo estaba.

- ¿Sabes donde vive? – preguntó esta vez Blaine.

- Tengo su número de teléfono, así que solo le envié un mensaje preguntándole si podía ir a visitarlo. Él me respondió con su dirección, así que fui.

- ¿Y cuándo volverá a clases?

- Mañana. Es por eso que les dije cómo se encontraba, para pedirles un favor.

- ¿Cuál? - dijo Devon.

- Kurt agradecería mucho si tú pudieras prestarle los cuadernos con los apuntes para que se ponga al día con la materia.

- ¡Oye! ¿Y por qué yo no? - preguntó Blaine, tal vez un poco ofendido.

- Porque tú sólo te dedicas a conversar con tus amigos o a coquetear con el que esté cerca tuyo, y casi nunca prestas atención a la clase - le respondió Rachel.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! - exclamó ahora completamente ofendido.

- Lo que tú digas - Rachel dejó hablando solo a Blaine y se dirigió nuevamente a Devon - Entonces, ¿podrías prestarle tus cuadernos?

- Claro - respondió Devon - ¿pero cuándo?

- ¿Podría ser hoy día? - preguntó un poco tímida e insegura.

- Emm...

Devon pensó un momento, recordó que hoy día no tenía nada importante que hacer, así que... ¿por qué no?

- El problema es que tendrás que ir a su casa - dijo Rachel antes de que Devon le contestara.

Definitivamente no se esperaba eso. Por supuesto que él iría con gusto a la casa de Kurt, el asunto era que él no tenía auto, ni Blaine tampoco, así que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo ir allá. Y eso que ni siquiera sabía donde vivía Kurt.

- ¡¿Que el qué?! - exclamó Blaine.

- Lo que oíste - dijo Rachel - Mira Devon, si no puedes o simplemente no quieres, no importa, no te pre...

- ¡No, no, no! - la detuvo el gemelo - Por supuesto que quiero, es solo que no tengo auto, y no sabría cómo llegar a la casa de Kurt.

- Mmm... Tal vez...

- ¿Y si le pedimos el auto a Cooper? - dijo Blaine.

- La última vez que se lo pedimos, lo chocaste - le dijo Devon a su hermano, quien ahora estaba muerto de la risa luego de recordar ese "pequeño" accidente.

- Hagamos algo - dijo Rachel - Te voy a dar el número de Kurt para que lo llames y se pongan de acuerdo, ¿okey?

- O-okey - le respondió Devon, quien apenas podía articular una sola palabra luego de saber que iba a tener el número de esa persona tan especial.

Rachel le dictó el número y luego se fue, dejando a los dos hermanos con una torpe sonrisa al darse cuenta de lo que ahora poseían.

* * *

- ¿Quién habla primero? - le preguntó Devon a su hermano.

- _Tú_ eres el que le va a prestar los cuadernos, así que _tú_ deberías hablarle - respondió Blaine.

- Pero _tú_ tienes mucha más personalidad que yo.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

- ¡Tiene mucho que ver! Si yo le hablo voy a pasar vergüenza.

- No seas miedoso y llámalo de una vez por todas - concluyó Blaine.

Devon suspiró y bajó la mirada hacia su celular, el cual luego colocó cerca de su oreja cuando por fin tuvo la valentía de llamar.

Sonaron un par de tonos, hasta que...

_- ¿Aló?_

Devon se congeló y entró en pánico, no sabía qué responderle, él pensaba que Kurt no contestaría y se salvaría de poder hablarle, pero ciertamente el destino no estaba de su lado.

_- ¿Aló? -_ preguntó nuevamente.

- Ehh... - apenas articuló.

Blaine le hacía señas a su hermano para que hablara, pero este no reaccionaba de ninguna forma, así que se acercó a Devon y le quitó el celular de sus manos para que él pudiera hablar en vez de se hermano, pero Devon por fin reaccionó y le arrebató el celular tal como lo hizo Blaine.

- ¡Hola, Kurt! – gritó Devon, luego de tener finalmente el celular.

_- Emm… hola._

- ¡¿Cómo estás?! – gritó nuevamente, pero luego vio a Blaine haciéndole señas para que bajara el volumen de su voz – Quiero decir… ¿cómo estás? – dijo ahora más calmado.

_- Bien, supongo… disculpa, ¿puedo saber con quién estoy hablando?_

- ¡Oh, lo siento mucho! Soy Devon, Rachel nos presentó una vez junto con mi hermano, ¿recuerdas? – preguntó nervioso.

_- Por supuesto que me acuerdo._

- Que bien.

Se formó un silencio incómodo, Blaine trataba con todas sus fuerzas hacer que Devon siguiera hablando, pero este no sabía qué decir.

_- Entonces… ¿por qué me llamabas?_ – preguntó Kurt.

- Ah sí, claro. Te llamaba porque Rachel me dijo que necesitabas los cuadernos para…

_- ¡Sí, necesito los cuadernos!_ – interrumpió.

- Exacto, y yo te los puedo prestar. El único problema es que no sé cómo entregártelos, porque yo no tengo auto como para ir a dejártelos a tu casa.

_- ¿Y Blaine no tiene auto?_

- No, no tiene.

_- Mmm… ¿y si yo voy a tu casa?_

Devon se congeló nuevamente, eso jamás en la vida se lo esperaría; o sea, ¿Kurt en su casa? Eso era algo impensable para la mente del gemelo.

- Ehh…

_- No hay problema, ¿verdad? Porque si lo hay no te preocupes, mañana me quedo en la biblioteca copiando la materia._

- ¡No, no hay problema, no hay absolutamente ninguno!

Kurt se rió del otro lado, y eso hizo que el cerebro de Devon se convirtiera en una especie de disco rayado. No había otro sonido más que el de la risa de Kurt, y se repetía una y otra vez dentro de la cabeza de Devon.

_- ¿Devon?_ - preguntó Kurt.

- ¿Sí?

_- ¿Me das tu dirección?_

- Oh, sí, claro.

Devon le dictó la dirección a Kurt sin olvidar ni un solo detalle. No quería que el castaño se perdiera.

_- Muchas gracias –_ dijo Kurt.

- De nada, cualquier cosa que necesites, yo te ayudo.

_- Eres muy tierno, ¿lo sabías?_ – dijo entre risas.

- No hasta hace poco – respondió extremadamente ruborizado.

Kurt volvió a reírse y se despidió de Devon, para luego cortar la llamada.

* * *

- Si tan solo te pudieras calmar de una vez por todas, me harías un gran favor - dijo Blaine, ya cansado de todas las vueltas que daba Devon alrededor de la sala de estar.

- Es que Kurt todavía no llega – dijo desesperado - ¿Y si le pasó algo?

- Nada le pasó, Dev.

- Pero dijo que vendría en una hora más.

- Y han pasado exactamente… - Blaine miró el reloj que estaba en su muñeca – 56 minutos.

- ¿Tan sólo 56 minutos? – preguntó desconcertado.

- Sí, ahora por favor siéntate que haces que yo me ponga histérico.

- Okey – obedeció Devon.

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando tocaron el timbre de la casa y Devon salió corriendo a la puerta.

- ¡Kurt, llegaste! – exclamó Devon al abrir la puerta y ver al castaño parado frente a él.

- Emm… sí. ¿Aquí es donde vives? - preguntó confundido.

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- No, por nada - sonrió.

- Okey... pasa - invitó Devon.

Kurt entró a la casa de la familia Anderson y quedó sorprendido.

Cuando él llegó a la entrada pensó que era una broma, la casa era tan grande que se le era imposible pensar que tales gemelos pudieran vivir allí. Pero cuando vio a Devon abrirle la puerta supo que no era ninguna especie de broma, en verdad esa era su casa. Y cuando vio el interior menos podía creerlo, era extremadamente espaciosa, pero a la vez muy hermosa. Lo que más le llamó la atención al recorrer la casa fue un piano que estaba en la sala de estar. Al entrar a dicha sala se encontró con Blaine, quien estaba sentado en el sillón, leyendo.

- Oh, hola Kurt - dijo Blaine cuando vio al castaño.

- Hola, Blaine - le respondió Kurt, quien luego miró el libro que tenía Blaine en la mano - ¿lees?

- Por supuesto.

- Tú nunca lees - dijo Devon.

- ¿Pero qué dices? Yo todos los días me leo un libro, es un hábito que tengo.

- No mientas, te he visto leer el título de una revista y quedarte dormido.

- Shh, te tienes que quedar callado, Dev - susurró - Estoy haciendo esto para dar una buena impresión.

Kurt se rió de la situación en la que se encontraba, ver a Blaine y a Devon pelear era como ver a una misma persona pelear consigo mismo frente a un espejo.

- Lo siento, Kurt - dijo Blaine - es solo que Devon no se sabe comportar.

- ¿Qué tonterías dices? Tú eres el que empezó a presumir tu súper "hábito" de leer.

- Todo iba bien hasta que llegaste con tu comentario.

- Okey, okey, okey, ya basta - dijo Kurt, quien apenas podía contener la risa - yo solo vine a buscar unos cuadernos.

- ¡Tienes razón! Toma, aquí están todos - dijo Devon justo al momento en que le entregaba a Kurt una tonelada de cuadernos.

- Uff... sí que son varios - comentó Kurt.

- Si quieres te ayudo - dijeron los dos gemelos al unísono.

- ¡Uy, pero qué caballeros son! - dijo Kurt ya no pudiendo aguantar más la risa. Esos dos chicos que tenía al frente eran simplemente fabulosos.

Cuando los dos gemelos dejaron todos los cuadernos en el auto de Kurt, volvieron a su casa e invitaron a Kurt a que se quede un rato más. Él aceptó encantado.

- ¿Quieres algo para tomar?, ¿jugo quizás? - ofreció Blaine.

- No gracias, estoy bien - respondió Kurt.

Blaine, Devon y Kurt se sentaron en el sillón y comenzaron a hablar.

- Entonces Kurt - dijo Blaine - ¿por qué te cambiaste a otro colegio casi llegando a mediados de año?

- A mi papá le ofrecieron un trabajo aquí, así que nos mudamos. Pero no es sólo eso, antes yo vivía aquí, en Lima, pero a los ocho años murió mi mamá así que nos fuimos a vivir a Westerville, no queda tan lejos de aquí. Ahora mi papá quiere volver a la casa donde vivíamos para recuperar algunas cosas.

- ¿Y no te dio pena dejar atrás toda una vida, dejar a tus amigos? - preguntó Devon.

- La verdad es que no, hace algunos meses atrás viví unas situaciones muy desagradables, por decirlo así, y en verdad quería irme de ahí - respondió serio.

El cambio en la actitud de Kurt dieron a conocer a los gemelos que era mejor no seguir hablando sobre ese tema, así que trataron de hablar sobre otra cosa, pero Kurt se adelantó.

- Ahora déjenme a mí preguntarles una cosa - dijo Kurt.

- Pregúntanos - pidió Blaine.

- Suponiendo que su familia tiene una excelente situación económica, y cosa que no dudo ya que su casa, o mejor dicho mansión lo dice todo... ¿cómo es que van en una escuela pública? - preguntó confundido.

- Deja que Devon te explique eso, ya que la culpa es de él - dijo Blaine.

- No me eches la culpa de nada ya que en mi decisión no existe ni un poquitito de eso. Gracias a lo que hice ahora tienes a Santana, Finn y Puck - le encaró Devon, dejando a Blaine con la boca cerrada - Primero es bueno que sepas, Kurt, que antes nosotros no estábamos tan bien económicamente como lo estamos ahora, y en ese tiempo estábamos en McKinley. Luego nuestro papá tuvo éxito en un negocio que conllevó a muchos otros éxitos más, logrando lo que ahora tú ves. Cuando pasó eso nuestros papás decidieron cambiarnos de escuela, a una que encajara más en nuestro nuevo "status" social, o como se quiera decir, pero yo me negué ya que había logrado hacer buenas amistades, como la de Rachel. Después de mucho tiempo en discusión, pude convencer a nuestros papás para que nos dejaran en McKinley.

- Wow, ¿y todo eso lo hiciste sólo para no perder una amistad? - preguntó Kurt.

- Básicamente... sí. Yo quiero mucho a Rachel, y sé que sería muy difícil seguir con nuestra amistad si yo me fuera.

- Aww, eso es muy tierno - dijo Kurt.

Devon se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, sin dejar atrás una adorable sonrisa.

- ¿Y a dónde se iban a ir? - preguntó Kurt.

- Mi papá había decidido cambiarnos a la Dalton Academy, que queda en... ¡mira! qué curioso, justo queda en Westerville, dondé tu vivías Kurt - dijo Blaine.

- ¡¿En Dalton?! - exclamó Kurt.

- Sí, ¿por qué? - preguntó Blaine un poco sorprendido por el cambio de Kurt.

- Es solo que yo estudiaba ahí.

- ¿Enserio? Tal vez nos hubiéramos conocido mucho antes, Kurt - dijo Devon, quien ahora ya había vuelto a su tono de piel normal.

- Sí, tienes razón.

- De hecho, nosotros ya habíamos ido algunas veces allá - comentó nuevamente Devon - Conocimos varias personas, incluso fue allí donde Blaine se enamoró por primera vez, pero lamentablemente esa persona lo engañó, su nombre era...

- ¡Ni se te ocurra nombrarlo! - gritó Blaine.

- Okey, okey, tranquilo. Mi error.

Blaine se paró y salió de la sala, dejando a un Kurt muy desconcertado.

- Al parecer sí que le afectó - dijo Kurt.

- Sí... lo afectó mucho. Fue su primer amor, a todos les duele.

- Lo entiendo, a mí también me engañaron.

- ¿Es enserio? - preguntó Devon.

- Sí, esa fue la razon principal por la que quería irme de Westerville. No soportaba verle la cara a ese estúpido - dijo con odio.

- Lo siento mucho, Kurt.

- No lo sientas, ya es pasado - dijo tranquilo.

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron, estaban muy juntos y eso hacía acelerar el corazón tanto de Devon como el de Kurt.

- Y tú... - dijo Kurt - ¿te has enamorado alguna vez?

- No... - respondió Devon - todavía.

Kurt sonrió más ampliamente y se acercó a Devon para depositarle un dulce beso en la mejilla.

- Ya me tengo que ir - dijo Kurt.

- Si quieres te puedes quedar un rato más.

- No sabes cuánto me gustaría, pero mi papá se va a empezar a preocupar.

- Okey - dijo un poco apenado.

Devon acompañó a Kurt hasta su auto para despedirse desde allí.

- Despídeme a Blaine de mi parte - pidió Kurt.

- Por supuesto.

- Gracias - sonrió - Adiós, Dev.

- Adiós, Kurt.

Kurt entró al auto y estuvo a punto de irse, pero luego bajó el vidrio dejando ver su angelical rostro y le dijo a Devon:

- El amor es un sentimiento muy hermoso. Cuando algún día te enamores, entenderás - sonrió.

Después de decir esas palabras, Kurt se fue de la casa de los Anderson.

- Creo que ya lo entiendo - dijo Devon, quien no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que Kurt se fue.

* * *

Devon entró a la habitación de Blaine y encontró a su hermano acostado en la cama, mirando el techo, sin hacer nada más.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó cautelosamente.

- No.

Devon se acercó a la cama de Blaine y se sentó.

- Blaine, ¿todavía sufres por eso?

- Es solo que tengo mucha rabia por enamorarme de una persona que luego me traicionaría, me hubiera gustado que mi primer amor fuera más... especial.

- Tienes que pensar que esas malas relaciones tienen un propósito, te hacen más fuerte y más... emm, "experimentado" por decirlo así. Pero no por eso vas a tener que estar con cualquier persona, como lo haces ahora. Algún día, pronto o tal vez en un par de años, pero algún día, vas a encontrar a una persona que te complemente y ahí sabrás que todo el sufrimiento valió la pena, porque ya sabes cómo es estar en una mala relación, y harás lo posible para que eso no se vuelva a repetir. Eres una gran persona, Blaine, no veo por qué no podrías ser feliz con una persona a tu lado, amándote.

Blaine miró a su hermano y se acercó a él para abrazarlo. Devon correspondió el gesto de Blaine y lo abrazó más fuerte.

- Eres un gran hermano - dijo Blaine - Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti, Blaine.

* * *

Hola! Sí, mátenme si quieren, no he actualizado por más de dos semanas, ¡pero tengo explicación! Luego de esa semana que me fui a la playa tuve la semana del colegio, o más bien dicho la semana para prepararse. Lo que pasa es que en mi colegio se hacen muchas actividades, y tenemos presentaciones y todo eso, así que teníamos que juntarnos todos los días a ensayar y hacer escenografía, etc. Así que no tuve ni una sola hora para poder escribir durante todo este tiempo, recién ayer terminamos con las actividades, así que hoy pude terminar el capítulo y actualizar. Ahora me pongo las pilas y escribiré más.

Tengo que decirles que en mi semana en la playa se me vinieron una cantidad de ideas para el fic, como también descarté algunas. Admito que el final de este fic no era el más feliz de todos, incluso se podría decir que era trágico, pero ahora remodelé toda la historia y me gustó más como la tengo pensada ahora. También tengo ideas para escribir algunos one-shots, pero eso más adelante, ahora sólo me dedicaré a escribir este fic.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, anteriormente dije que en este capítulo habría una escena Kurtana, pero lo pospuse para el próximo capítulo. En unos capítulos más se unirá un personaje más a la historia que será muuuy importante, estoy segura que algunos ya sabrán de quien se trata (se relaciona con Blaine). Actualizo en un par de días ya que este viernes no tengo clases, así que escribré casi todo el día :)

Cariños

Anita


	4. Dar una oportunidad

Dar una oportunidad

"Furiosa" era poco para describir a Santana en estos momentos. Se había esforzado mucho para rendir el examen, había estudiado todos los días, incluso en un momento le pidió ayuda al nerd, según ella, de Devon. Pero ver la gran "F" roja sobre el papel del cual había puesto todo su empeño la había hecho sacar humo por sus oídos y llamas por sus ojos.

- Tanto esfuerzo por nada – dijo con sus dientes apretados y tensos mientras caminaba por los pasillos de McKinley.

Necesitaba sacar toda la ira contenida por los últimos diez minutos, lo necesitaba urgentemente. Buscaba a su mejor amigo sala por sala, le preguntaba a la primera persona que veía enfrente de ella, aunque lo último no daba muchos resultados ya que todos se alejaban de ella al ver que la latina no se encontraba de buen humor. Ya en el momento en que estaba a punto de colapsar encontró a Blaine sentado en la sala de estudio con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos, dando la impresión de que estuviera durmiendo.

- Jamás pensé que te encontraría aquí - le dijo un poco más aliviada y en un tono de broma.

Silencio.

- ¿Blaine? - preguntó al no escuchar una respuesta sarcástica de su parte, como suele hacerlo.

Silencio.

Santana suspiró por lo bajo y se fue a sentar al frente de Blaine, pero no sin antes arrugar su examen y botarlo en el basurero. Al fin y al cabo, era solo un examen, tendría muchos más para cubrir tan mala calificación. Para Santana era mucho más importante la felicidad de un amigo, y podía notar a distancia que Blaine estaba mal.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó cautelosamente.

Blaine levantó la cabeza y dejó a la vista unos ojos rojos e hinchados, Santana estiró su mano y tomó la de su amigo, entregándole una sonrisa media triste.

- ¿Me dirás que te sucede?

* * *

_Una semana atrás…_

Devon se fue de la habitación de Blaine luego de su pequeña charla. A Blaine le habían encantado las palabras de su hermano, pero no ayudaron en mucho. Es fácil decir palabras bonitas, pero no es fácil hacer que estas hagan un cambio.

Se acostó y miró el techo. Pensó, imaginó, lloró, rio, y todo gracias a los pensamientos que en ese momento estaban más que desordenados.

Pensó en cómo había sido su vida, en cómo sería en un par de años después, en todo lo que había vivido y en todo lo que había sufrido, pensó si algún día sería realmente feliz, en si pronto encontraría a alguien que le correspondiera. Pensó en su familia, en sus padres, en Cooper, en Devon. Y también pensó en sus amigos, pensó en Santana, Finn, Puck, Sam, Mike, incluso Rachel… y pensó en Kurt.

Se imaginó un futuro en donde él tendría un departamento en New York, o Los Angeles, compartiéndolo con su esposo y con su hijo, y probablemente una hija también. Tendría un trabajo que le gustara, y cuando llegara de un día agotador su amor lo recibiría con un dulce beso, sacándole una sonrisa. En los días que no tuviera obligaciones, él se concentraría en tocar el piano y cantar canciones en compañía de ese instrumento. También llevaría a sus hijos al parque y comerían un helado luego del cansancio que les otorgó los cientos de juegos que inventaban los niños. Algunos días su hermano Devon los vendría a visitar y sacaría a pasear a sus sobrinos, dejándolos a él y a su tan amado esposo a solas, compartiendo de una romántica cena. Todo ese futuro se veía maravilloso, y sólo se imaginaba a una persona compartiéndola con él… a Kurt.

Lloró al recordar la voz de su ex-novio diciéndole que lo había engañado, lloró al recordar que esa misma persona no tenía ni un poco de tristeza, ni un poco de cuidado, como si realmente no le importara romperle el corazón luego de todas las alegrías que compartieron. Lloró por todas las miradas de odio e incluso asco que recibió el día siguiente en que se declaró bisexual. Lloró por todos los horribles momentos que pasó, pero siempre pensaba que alguien lo ayudaría a superarlos… y sólo se imaginaba a Kurt como a esa persona.

Rio por todas las tonteras que hacía él junto con Devon para fastidiar a Cooper, rio por todas las impresiones que hacía Sam, todas las muecas que hacía Mike, todas las incoherencias que decía Finn y cómo Puck las apoyaba, se rio al recordar cómo se habían conocido él y Santana, a través de una pelea que posteriormente era todo lo contrario, ya que coincidían en todo. Se rio al hacer memoria de todos los acontecimientos que lo hicieron feliz, y sonrió al pensar que pronto vendrían muchos más… pero todos los quería pasar con Kurt.

La verdad era que todo lo que pasaba por la mente de Blaine, terminaba relacionado con Kurt. Ese chico ocupó y reemplazó cada parte del cerebro del gemelo, y eso lo atormentaba. Nunca había estado así por alguien, nunca se había sentido así por alguien.

Pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de todo el miedo que tenía por lo que podría llegar a sentir por Kurt, Blaine en el fondo sabía que eso estaba bien, sabía que él era el indicado.

* * *

- Haber espera un momento – interrumpió Santana - ¿Estás tratando de decirme que un chico te ha hecho sentir todas esas cosas que me dices… y sólo lo has hablado con él, emm, cuanto… 2 veces? – preguntó sin entender.

Blaine se quedó pensando un momento y… sí, Santana tenía razón. Con Kurt no había tenido una conversación de más de 30 palabras, y eso era extraño. Blaine no conocía a Kurt, no sabía casi nada de su vida, y sin embargo, pareciera que Blaine estaba loco por él.

- Emm… sí – respondió Blaine.

Santana sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura mientras aplaudía efusivamente.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? – preguntó el gemelo.

- Es solo que hay que celebrar este momento.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque te estás enamorando, tonto! – sonrió mucho más, como si eso fuera aún posible.

- No me estoy enamorando, no digas tonteras.

- ¿Cómo que tonteras? Mi tercer ojo mexicano nunca miente, Anderson. Eso ya lo deberías tener bien claro.

Blaine se quedó mirando a su mejor amiga, viendo lo feliz que se encontraba. Desearía estar tan alegre como ella, pero eso no era posible, no en estos momentos, así que suspiró y agachó su cabeza.

- Hey, ¿y ahora qué pasa? – preguntó Santana.

- Supongamos que me estoy enamorando, cosa que yo niego completamente, ¿qué hago? No quiero que me rompan el corazón de nuevo, no otra vez. Y si estoy dispuesto a pelear por Kurt, sé que yo no ganaré…

- Oye, ¿quién dijo algo de pelear por Kurt? ¿Acaso hay alguien más interesado en él?

- Devon.

- ¡¿El nerd?!

- Hey, él no es nerd.

- Y lo defiendes – dijo como si fuera un caso perdido.

- A pesar de todo, él es mi hermano.

- Sí, lo sé, lo sé. Pero volviendo al tema, ¿por qué crees que Devon tiene más posibilidades de ganarse el amor de Kurt que tú?

- Por la forma en que Kurt mira a Devon, por la forma en que se sonríen, por la forma en que…

- Okey, ya basta. Ustedes recién se están conociendo, además déjame recordarte algo: han hablado solo un par de veces.

- _Yo_ he hablado con Kurt un par de veces. Devon ha hablado miles de veces con él, durante toda la semana. Los he visto caminando por el pasillo, se sientan juntos cuando hay que almorzar, incluso ayer Kurt fue a nuestra casa para hacer un trabajo con Devon.

- ¿Y tú no le hablaste?

- No.

- ¿Se podría saber por qué?

- Me dio vergüenza – respondió.

- Te ves tan adorable al avergonzarte – le dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

- Gracias, pero eso no ayuda.

- Lo sé, pero es bueno disfrutar los momentos en que estás así.

- ¿Así cómo?

- Cuando expresas lo que sientes. Tal vez sea bueno parecer una roca, pero no todo el tiempo. Estoy segura que si no me gustaran las chicas estaría saliendo contigo luego de todo lo que hemos conversado.

- Si hablas así de fuerte te van a escuchar, Santana.

- Qué importa, algún día tendré que salir del closet – dijo como si no le importara, pero en el fondo se encontraba el miedo.

- Como quieras.

Santana estaba a punto de irse, ya que ese tema se le era complicado, pero luego una pequeña luz iluminó la cabecita de la latina.

- ¡Lo tengo! – exclamó.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Tengo el plan perfecto para que le gustes a… ¿cómo se llama?

- Kurt.

- Claro, Kurt. Tengo el plan perfecto para que le gustes a Kurt – le dijo entusiasmada

- ¿Y en qué consiste? – preguntó interesado.

- Tendrás que actuar igual que como lo has hecho conmigo hace un momento.

- ¿Y cómo actué?

- Expresaste cómo te sientes. Tienes que mostrarte cálido… no, esa palabra no es la correcta – pensó en voz alta – Como sea, no tienes que ser frío al momento de hablar con Kurt, haz que él se sienta a gusto contigo. Tal vez es por eso que está interesado en el nerd de tu hermano, él siempre es así… - pensó nuevamente en voz alta.

- ¿Y esperas que yo le hable?

- ¿Y cómo crees que algún día le intereses? ¿Dedicándole miradas seductoras?

Blaine agachó la cabeza, avergonzado.

- ¡Pero Blaine! ¡No todo se trata de seducción! Tal vez has tenido buenos resultados haciendo esas jugadas, pero déjame decirte algo: nunca, en todas las relaciones en las que has estado, nunca has durado más de dos semanas. ¿Por qué crees que pasa eso? El amor es mucho más que eso, en el amor uno tiene que confiar, tiene que sentirse seguro en la compañía de otra persona, tienes que saber que con tan solo una mirada tal persona puede hacer que todo tu mundo se de vuelta. Uno siente que con tal compañía no hay nada que te pueda derribar, porque sabes que siempre estará ese alguien especial que te ayudará a levantarte y seguir adelante. Sabes que serás la persona más feliz del mundo si ese alguien te dice un simple "te quiero", y sabes que si alguna vez te dice "te amo" no hay nada, ¡nada! en el mundo que te pueda hacer sentir más feliz que eso.

- Wow… simplemente… wow.

Fue el turno de Santana de sentirse avergonzada, ella sabía que había dicho de más.

- Parece como si en verdad hubieras sentido todo lo que me dijiste – le dijo Blaine.

Santana no respondió, y en vez de eso se sonrojó, dándole un indicio a Blaine de lo que le pasaba a su amiga, un indicio acertado que le sorprendió.

- Santana… ¿estás enamorada?

La latina posó su vista en los ojos de Blaine, y este pudo saber al instante que esa mirada significaba un "sí". Él le tomó la mano y le sonrió cariñosamente.

- Hablaré con él – le dijo Blaine, haciendo a Santana sonreír – Pero tú también lo harás.

- ¿Hablar con Kurt?

- No.

- ¿Entonces con quién? – preguntó sin entender.

- Con _ella_.

* * *

Kurt estaba hablando animosamente con Devon mientras caminaban para llegar al casillero del castaño. Cuando llegaron, Devon se despidió de Kurt y se fue por el mismo pasillo en el que se vinieron caminando.

Al mismo tiempo, Santana caminaba hacia la oficina de la entrenadora Sylvester, al doblar hacia la izquierda vio a Devon con otro chico, llamándole la atención, pero fue mucha más la sorpresa al escuchar el nombre de ese chico cuando el gemelo se despidió de él.

- Nos vemos, Kurt.

"Kurt"

A Santana se le ocurrió una idea, la verdad es que se le ocurrió una tonelada de ideas, pero todas fueron desechadas al instante. Una de ellas era hablarle a Kurt y decirle miles y miles de cosas malas sobre Devon, pero a pesar de encontrar muy cerebrito al gemelo, en el fondo le tenía cariño, y ella no le haría eso. Así que solo se decidió por hablarle "un poco".

- Hola, tú debes ser Kurt, mucho gusto blah blah blah… saltémonos toda esa basura a la que llaman "presentación". Por lo que acabo de ver estás interesado en el nerd de Devon, pues déjame decirte algo: buen gusto, te lo digo desde el fondo de mi corazón, él es inteligente, simpático, tierno, ridículamente romántico, podría decir lindo pero esa capa de gel que usa me obliga a no decirlo, en fin, es todo lo que alguien pudiera desear en un hombre, pero tienes que considerar que ese hobbit, en caso de amenaza, no podría ayudarte ni en lo más mínimo, ya que es lo más tímido que pudiera existir en el mundo. Y no digo "amenaza" solo para darle más dramatismo al asunto, no, lo digo porque en verdad es posible. Tan solo mírate, tu cara y tu atuendo es un imán para un slushie, de hecho me extraña que ni siquiera te hayan lanzado por lo menos uno, yo por lo menos lo haría, pero sinceramente eso se los dejo a los futbolistas. Así que para resumir todo lo que he dicho, que para mi opinión no es ni el 5% de lo que tengo que decir, si quieres que alguien te defienda, olvídate de Devon.

- Tú debes ser Santana – le dijo Kurt, haciendo como si todo lo que dijo la latina no hubiera sido dicho nunca.

- Sí, soy yo. ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le preguntó con cara de pocos amigos.

- Lo sé porque ya me habían comentado sobre ti, me dijeron que eres una perra con la gente que odias, o que no son de tu agrado, y al parecer no se han equivocado en eso. Ahora me pregunto qué es lo que yo te he hecho como para que me trates así, ya que por lo que tengo entendido esta es la primera vez que siquiera te veo, así que dudo que hubiera tenido un problema contigo. Y con respecto a Devon, yo no estoy buscando tener una relación con él, si es que a eso te referías, él es un gran amigo y no lo voy a dejar solo porque una loca me vino a decir que lo hiciera. Yo me puedo defender solo, no necesito de nadie para que lo haga por mí.

- Veo que tienes agallas, pero eso poco importará al momento de que te enfrentes con los futbolistas, porque te lo digo ahora, eso pasará. Es mejor que te mentalices.

- Gracias por informarme – le dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Oh, de nada, es un placer – le dijo con la misma sonrisa – Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme. Adiós.

- Adiós, y si quieres puedes decirle a esos futbolistas que estoy listo para un slushie, o para que me tiren a un basurero, lo que sea que se les ocurra. Estaré encantado – le dijo con sarcasmo y con sus ojos llenos de furia.

Santana rio y se fue por el pasillo, dejando a Kurt extremadamente enojado.

* * *

Blaine estaba terminando de entrenar en la cancha con todo el equipo. Había sido agotador, tal como todos los otros entrenamientos, pero este tendría algo especial.

Cuando la entrenadora Beiste dio por terminado el entrenamiento, Blaine salió de la cancha y se fijó en un chico que estaba sentado en las graderías. Era Kurt.

Blaine subió cada uno de los escalones hasta llegar al frente del castaño.

- Hola – le saludó.

- Hola – respondió Kurt.

- ¿Qué haces acá?

- Quería hablar contigo.

A Blaine se le cortó la respiración por un momento, no creía que eso pasaría. ¿Kurt… quería hablar con él? Eso era impensable en la mente del gemelo, y hasta ahora seguía siéndolo.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? – preguntó Blaine, sentándose al lado del castaño.

- De Santana – le respondió con furia.

- Veo que ya la conociste – le dijo después de reírse un momento.

- Sí, y déjame decirte que no es lo más simpática del mundo.

- Al principio se comporta como una total perra, lo admito, pero cuando llegas a conocerla mejor, ella es una gran persona.

- No creo que quiera llegar a conocerla mejor.

- Haber, dime cómo fue su pequeña plática, o conociendo a Santana, cómo fue el intercambio de discursos.

- Ella llegó y se presentó a medias, ya sabía mi nombre así que no dejo espacio para que yo me presentara. Luego me empezó a hablar sobre… emm… sobre cosas, y que los futbolistas me iban a tratar mal o algo así, no lo recuerdo muy bien ya que en lo único que podía pensar era mi puño en su cara. Cuando por fin terminó de hablar, yo le respondí, tratando de sonar de la misma manera, pero conociéndome, no me acerqué ni en lo más mínimo. Después me dijo que tenía agallas, pero que eso no serviría de mucho cuando me enfrentara con los futbolistas. Yo le respondí con un sarcástico "gracias" y luego se fue. ¡Ah! Y antes de irse se rió, cosa que no me agradó mucho.

- No lo puedo creer.

- Sí, en verdad hizo todo eso.

- ¡No, me refiero a que no puedo creer que tú le agrades!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Sí! Yo conozco a Santana tanto como me conozco a mí, y sé por experiencia propia que si ella se ríe al final de una discusión es porque le agradas.

- Estás mintiendo.

- No, es la verdad. La primera vez que hablé con Santana fue a través de una pelea, y créeme que no fue muy bonita. Pero luego de como una hora de discusión, ella se terminó riendo y… bueno, míranos ahora, somos mejores amigos.

- Eso puede ser un caso especial, no necesariamente se tiene que aplicar a todos los casos.

- ¿Serviría decir que pasó lo mismo con Devon, Puck y Finn? Rachel no, ella sí que es un caso especial.

Kurt se rió un poco con el ejemplo de Rachel, pero a pesar de todo, no estaba muy convencido.

- Veo que no estás muy seguro.

- No lo estoy.

- Hagamos algo, yo converso con Santana hoy día y mañana te digo como me fue.

- No lo sé… - dijo inseguro.

- Kurt, hago esto porque sé que tú con Santana podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos, por lo que me dijiste ustedes tuvieron un gran comienzo – dijo en broma – No la juzgues por lo que ella quiere aparentar ser, en el fondo Santana es una de las personas más cariñosas del mundo. Tal vez me pegue si descubre que te dije esto, pero ella está tan asustada como todos, tiene miedo de que si se muestra vulnerable la molesten, insulten, o todo lo que la mente de esos tarados de los futbolistas se les ocurra hacer.

- Yo no tengo miedo a eso.

- Más razones para que ustedes sean amigos.

Kurt miró a Blaine y vio que todo lo que él decía era verdad. Honestamente, Kurt pensaba que Blaine sería ese típico chico que se deja llevar por la popularidad, es por eso que pasaba más tiempo con Devon, pero conversar con él, en estos momentos, le hizo dar cuenta que estaba completamente equivocado.

- Así que… ¿qué dices? ¿Le darías una oportunidad a Santana? – le preguntó Blaine sonriendo.

- Bueno – le respondió con otra sonrisa.

* * *

Santana entró a la mansión de los Anderson como si fuera su propio hogar, ya era habitual, Santana era como parte de la familia. Se dirigió a la pieza de Blaine y la abrió sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

- Déjame decirte, Blaine, que tienes buen gusto, no me decepcionaste. Ese tal Kurt tiene un gran carácter, y me agrada eso de él, creo que tienes grandes posibilidades para que ustedes dos sean novios en el futuro, o algo por el estilo, aunque sigo pensando que su rostro es como el de un muñeco de porcelana, enserio, no lo puedes neg…

Santana se interrumpió a si misma al ver que no le estaba hablando a Blaine, si no que a otra persona, exactamente igual a su amigo.

- Santana, ¿de qué estás hablando? – le preguntó Devon.

- Emm… de nada, yo solo estaba… emm… - a Santana no se le ocurría nada, estaba muy nerviosa - ¡Estaba practicando parte de un guión! ¿Es que acaso no lo sabes? Voy a actuar en una obra que se llama… emm… ¿"Conociendo a Kurt"?... Okey, me rindo.

- Santana, ¿a Blaine le gusta Kurt?

La latina se sentía acorralada, trataba de inventar una excusa, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Devon ya sabía lo que pasaba.

- Santana, tan solo dime.

- Blaine me va a matar cuando sepa esto – se dijo para sí misma.

* * *

Hola! Si quieren mátenme, me demoro mil años en subir un capítulo, pero prometo que nunca... NUNCA... abandonaré este fic! Ya tengo pensado toda la historia, solo me falta pensar en el final, pero no me preocuparé de eso, ahora lo que importa es que esta historia avance :)

Este capítulo, como ya se debieron dar cuenta, está desde el punto de vista de Blaine, y Santana también. Yo amo Blaintana, así que me entusiasma escribir sobre la amistad de ellos *-*

Podría dar algún spoiler del próximo capítulo... sí, lo daré: el título será "Heart Attack". Saquen sus propias conclusiones :D

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, muchos cariños a todos.

Anita :)


End file.
